This invention relates to coin handling machines, and particularly to an improved inspection pan assembly for such machines.
Coin handling machines include those that are used to count and package coins of a single denomination and those that sort a mixed batch of coins into their respective denominations. Coin handling machines typically include an opening into which coins are deposited for processing. It is common to use an inspection pan prior to depositing the coins into the opening. The inspection pan is usually mounted adjacent the opening. A batch of coins to be processed is deposited in the pan so that an operator can visually remove unwanted items from the batch of coins, including slugs and debris. After visual inspection, the coins in the pan are emptied into the opening. Some inspection pans are mounted to tip to allow the contents of the pan to slide off the pan and through the opening for processing by the machine.